


Falling Softly

by BasicallyAnIdiot, TheLionOfStarlight (BasicallyAnIdiot)



Category: Naruto, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, He should have left the crayons alone, Hoshigakure, Lion Country, M/M, Mistakes were made, Now he has a genin team, Shiro doesn't get paid enough, Village Hidden in the Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyAnIdiot/pseuds/BasicallyAnIdiot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyAnIdiot/pseuds/TheLionOfStarlight
Summary: The one where Team Voltron are from the Village Hidden Among the Stars in Lion Country.





	Falling Softly

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr as an answer to [ this ](https://basicallyanidiot.tumblr.com/post/184465629904/the-one-where-team-voltron-are-from-the-village)headcanon prompt. I think there's a lot of potential with it so I decided to continue. I hope you enjoy the first installment! It's short and sweet.

**Falling Softly**

**Chapter 1**

**~*~*~*~**

 

 

 

Shiro was reasonably confident Iverson wasn’t going to kill him.

At least, not in the commander’s office.

No- a veteran of the Third Shinobi War, Iverson had forgotten more ways to kill a man than Shiro had possibly learned. The commander’s lone eyepatch was a testimony to how well that war went for them.

At the moment, Iverson was slowly sharpening a black crayon into a point with a kunai. Shaving paper-thin wax off of the crayon into a neat little pile on his old wooden desk in the square room of dreary concrete walls. The ticking of the lone clock echoed.

There’d be too much of a kerfuffle if one of Hoshigakure’s Elite disappeared while in the village, Shiro reminded himself. Again.

Not even Iverson could hide all the blood if it was split in his office. That said- the torture chambers were only a floor down and few corridors over and those rooms did have a extensive drainage system-

Thank the gods Shiro still had the animal mask on.

Iverson held the sharpened crayon up to the light of his desk. “You wouldn’t happen to know who thought it be funny to replace all my pens with crayons?”

Shiro promptly lied through his teeth, keeping his back straight and arms tight to his side, “No sir.”

The commander’s one good eye glanced him and narrowed. After a long minute, he added, “At ease, Captain. I didn’t call you in here for crayons.”

Relief filled him and he slipped his feet apart and rested his arms behind his back. Getting the crayons in their village without raising suspicions had been difficult enough- possible only because Matt’s little sister was just enough of shit-disturber like her brother. Actually breaking into Iverson’s office and making the swap had totally elevated Shiro to Legend status among the rest of the Elites.

Up until Shiro got summoned.

Matt, the jackass, finger trumpeted a dirge as Shiro left. If Shiro survived this meeting, he was going to run Matt so hard in the next squad training- oh yes, laps. All the laps. Around the village. At least thirty of them. Probably forty when the talk-back was taken into consideration.

To his surprise, Iverson sighed deeply and set the crayon down. “You’re being reassigned.”

Behind his mask, Shiro blinked. “Pardon, sir?”

“Did I mumble, Hawk? By request of our Hoshikage, you are being removed from my Elites.” Iverson steepled his hands, weathered face bland. “To teach a genin team.”

Shiro was being laughed at. Had to be. Iverson knew exactly who swapped his pens out and now he was just messing with Shiro. Only Iverson’s face hadn’t changed, there was no smirk or laughter. Training prevented any faux-pas like gaping at his commanding officer like he had two heads. “Yessir.”

Iverson leaned back in his chair, the wood creaking with age. A flare of chakra lit the seals- rendering the room protected from eavesdroppers and surveillance. “Take that mask off and speak freely, Shirogane.”

The air was cool against his cheeks, but clean and dry. Shiro licked his lips, narrowing his questions. “Why me? Why now? My squad is one of the best. We have the highest rate of successful missions and have never turned back.”

“You’re wrong, Shirogane.” Iverson shook his head, “Your squad isn’t one of the best- it is the best. And that’s why they want you. You took a wild card like Wolf and made him a team player to devastating effect. You can work with Cat, get him to focus and not use his genius on his team mates. You have the highest number of completed S-ranks in the books.

“And now Hoshikage-sama wants you to work your magic on a genin team.”

Visions of horror stories played out in Shiro’s head. Genin had just enough training to be dangerous- and were young enough to be stupid. “I- Just- Genin, sir?”

“Yes. Konohagakure will be hosting the Chunin exams in a year’s time. Hoshigakure wants your team to be ready to compete- and win.” Iverson paused, and looked briefly pained, “And since he’d probably find a way around any order I give him not to interfere anyway, Wolf can help as long as his workload is maintained.”

Shiro kept himself from smiling, barely. “He’s a work in progress, sir.”

“Yeah, he’s a work in progress- and more competent and capable than half my forces with a talent of getting into places he shouldn’t. Gods you know how to pick ‘em, Shirogane.” Iverson shook his head. “It’s been a pleasure working with you. Now, get out of my office. Clean out your locker. Leave the mask and uniform. Take a week to relax and await further instruction.”

With a snap to attention, and a sense of impending dread, Shiro kind of wished Iverson had just killed him to be done with it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [ Tumblr!](https://basicallyanidiot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
